Torn Between
by to love him x
Summary: When a new werewolf imprints on Bella how will everyone deal with it? How will Bella? How will the werewolf? What about Edward? Bella/Imprint? OR Edward? Story Not Jacob Formally 'New In Town'
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was curled up next to Edward reading Wuthering Heights, while he was watching Emmett and Jasper play some racing game on the Xbox. Alice and Rosalie were in corner doing their nails and Esme and Carlisle were laughing in the kitchen.

I looked up at Edward, he looked the same as always, inhumanly beautiful, I sighed thinking of how I must look next to him. He looked down at me as I did this and laughed softly.  
"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Oh, just wondering what Mikes doing now... he's just so dreamy" I teased.

He nudged my shoulder with his head and growled playfully making me laugh.  
Emmett's booming laugh echoed around the house.  
"Eddie's got some competition in Newton then." He laughed

"Don't call me that." Moaned Edward

"Oh, please accept my most humble apologies Mr Masen " said Emmett in a fake voice making most of us laugh.

Emmett snuck a peek at Edward to see how if Edward was going to tackle him to the ground, but turned round quickly when Jasper told him to stop gazing into Edwards eyes causing a huge smile from all in the room except Emmett and Edward who just rolled their eyes.

Suddenly a huge crashing sound made me jump, I looked around to see the TV screen flashing Player One Wins! And a broken and crumbled controller in Emmett who obviously wasn't player one.  
"Oh shit…" groaned Emmett  
"Emmett! Language!" shouted Esme from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom,"

"You can pick me up a new one in town, so I can just beat you again." Grinned Jasper.

"Well Kids I best be off" I said as I stood up gathering up my things.  
Alice just stuck her tongue out at me and I returned the favour making her laugh, Esme was beside me in second and gave me a hug.  
"Drive safe." She said.

"You bettcha." She smiled at me and went back into the kitchen.

I got a chorus of various goodbyes, as I walked down the stairs, tripping on the way, but of course Edwards strong cold arms shot out and caught me in time.

I dropped my bag in the passenger seat though the open window of my beat up old truck and turned to my perfect vampire.

"I thought I might stop by and see Jacob on the way home" I told him as I leaned back against the door.

He put one hand by the side of my head and used the other to pinch the bridge of his nose it was as if he was using the truck as support.

"Fine, just be careful?"  
"When aren't I careful." I said with confidence causing him to smile my favourite crooked grin.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, we shared a perfect kiss, he broke away.  
"See you tonight?" I asked.  
"Of course" he said smiling  
Earning us an ear-splitting wolf whistle from Emmett.

xx

I pulled up my truck outside Jake's garage and stepped outside, I ran in as it had started raining.

Jake was leaning against the wall tossing his keys up in the air and catching them.

He was talking to someone, I looked down to see a pair of legs sticking out from under the car, wearing oil covered jeans.

* * *

Heyy,

So... i know its a short chapter but i don't wanna write loads if no-ones gonna read it! :p

and who could be wearing these oil covered jeans? ... hmmmmmmm... intriguing

well of course its a werewolf whose going to imprint on Bella!

im having trouble thinking of name for this werewolf, im not very inventive you see....

so i was thinking maybe you want to name him? :)

just put the names in your reviews and i will have a look see :p

xx

BTW...

it would be just awesome if you could review ;)

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed on the last chapter, your amazing, Ghetto Goat****, Kathy Hiester, jacobfan101, Halogirl240, Crossing-My-Heart, Bookfreak3098****, seriously 6 people though?**

** I know how many people read it and 6?!**

** i'm not really expecting good ones anyway so even if you don't like it review and tell me what i could do better :)**

**BTW this is set somewhere in Eclipse? i'll be more specific when i figure it out myself :)**

**Well whatever i'm not going to do that whole i'll only update if you give me blah blah blah amount of reveiws because that annoys me when other people do it :p**

**Sorry it took so long to update****, I'd like to dedicate this to my best friend, I'll miss you everyday, Rest in peace Lily.  
**

**I'm ranting, don't worry i'll stop now! :D**

* * *

Bella POV *

Suddenly I was engulfed in a giant bear hug by Jake.  
"Hey Bells, What you doing up here?"

"Jake…you know you can put me down now…"  
"Oh right, sorry" he put me down, looking slightly embarrassed.

"So what you doing here then? Or have you just come to see your amazing best friend?" he said grinning.

"Well, I was on my way to see him, but I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing." I teased.  
"Ha-ha." He ran his hand through his hair, still smiling.

I'd only just noticed he was growing it out, not long, about medium length, it looked good, nice, it reminded me of the old Jacob.

I just stuck my tongue out at him in response.

I leaned in closer and whispered to him. He automatically leaned down to my height.  
"Who's that?" I jerked my head toward the legs sticking out from under the car.

"Oh that's just my old friend Mark, we hadn't seen each other in a while so he came down to stay with me and Billy for a while, and it doesn't matter if you whisper he can hear everything we say, he's like me…"  
I feigned a gasp  
"…You…you mean he's really tall?" I whispered mockingly. Pretending to be shocked.  
"No… I mean… well he's…" he stammered, he looked confused that I didn't catch on.

"Jake I'm just kidding I know what you meant" I gave a soft laugh.  
"Oh" he let out a sigh of relief and smiled while he rubbed the back of his head and his shaggy black hair.

At that moment

Mark POV *

I reached down to wipe the remaining oil from my hands to my already covered jeans and that's when I heard it, the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, a perfect sound of delight, a soft laugh that filled my heart with warmth and love.

I slid out from under Jake's truck and stood up in one swift motion, standing at 6'8 I towered over this perfect woman, she could only be about 5'3.

She was beautiful, breathtaking, like no one I had ever seen. But this wasn't the first thing I noticed.

No, the first thing I noticed was the feeling of gravity pulling me towards her, how instantly I loved her like she was the only person in my world, at that moment I'm sure she was.

I knew at that moment I would do anything for her, I loved her so profoundly I would never deny her a thing.

A million thoughts ran through my head. I wanted to talk to her, listen to her talk to me, hold her, touch her, kiss her, never leave her side, protect her from the world.

She looked so fragile, like I could break her in my hand, that's when it occurred to me. I could break her with my grip, I could destroy her in a moment, the thought of hurting her, whether it was me or anyone else that was to blame, made anger rise up in me.

I tried to calm myself down, she couldn't see me like this. That only happened when my eyes locked with the deep brown ones that were hers.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Bella POV***

_At that moment…_

The boy slid out from under the truck and before I knew it he was extending to his unmatchable height.

When I looked ahead and my eyes only landed at the top of his stomach, I had to tilt my head up to take in how tall he really was.

Immediately after I got a real view of him I saw this was no boy, he was a man, physically looking around 25, but he was a werewolf so I couldn't be sure of his real age, Jake was only 16 and looked to be in his early 20s.

In fact everything about him made the impressive Jacob look substandard. His incredible height, the perfect muscles running along his arms and over his chest, his remarkable face; it was unbearably handsome with his high cheek bones and strong jaw line. He had short jet black hair that went in every direction, it looked so soft that all I want to do is run my hands through it…  
Wait, why was I even thinking these things. He isn't Edward. He isn't the vampire I love. He is a werewolf I had never even met… and yet I feel so connected, so close to him, and the yearning to hear him talk, to reach out and touch him was only growing.

I felt like I was being pulled towards him, like gravity wanted us to be together, I was the moon and he was the earth, he was my earth, he was my world.

Only then did I acknowledge he was shaking, I searched his eyes for some kind of anger, did I smell of vampire?

As soon as his beautifully dark eyes locked with mine any negative emotion vanished, and was replaced by what looked like… intense affection?

He looked at me how Sam looked at Emily, and with even more fondness than when Carlisle looked at Esme or Jasper looked at Alice.

I was captivated by this look, was I reading him wrong?

Maybe I was fabricating it, in some hope that he would return my feelings.

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, he sounded unsure when he spoke…

**Mark POV***

How am I meant to introduce myself to the woman I long for.  
"I'm Mark"  
Wow, really smooth, god I thought it was impossible to be this nervous.

"Yer, Jake filled me in about you staying with him and Billy."

Oh, of course he did, I wished I had listened when she first entered the garage.

When she spoke her voice was so amazing it soothed my hearth, it calmed me.

"I...uh…was friends with Jake's sister when I was really, really young but as we got a bit older I started to think girls were 'icky' and that's where Jake came in." I gave a shaky laugh.

Why did I say that?

I glanced over at Jake and by the chuckle he was holding in you could tell he was thinking the same thing.

I looked back to this amazing girl, she was grinning at my outburst.

Bella POV*

He was adorable, he looked so embarrassed by what he had said.

I never wanted to leave but the way he made me feel worried me, I had Edward and Edward had me, I couldn't be having these feelings for anyone but my vampire.

"I just stopped by to say hi really, I should be going… I've got to make Charlie dinner before he gets home from the station… " I managed to stutter.

"Oh, well I'll see you around then, will you come and see me again?  
Uh.. I meant Jake, will you come see Jake again soon?" he quickly corrected himself. I have to admit that when he suggested I come visit him my heart jumped.

"Sure," I dragged my eyes away from Mark to Jacob,  
"Charlie wants to know if you and Billy can still come for dinner tomorrow?"  
I turned back to Mark,  
"And if you wanted to come…" I started  
"absolutely" he jumped in before I could even ask, or jacob could answer.

"Um…right so I'll see you around 6?"

**Mark POV***

"I could come early and help if yo…'

"Sure, be at yours at six." Jake cut me off before I could respond.  
I glanced over at him and he narrowed his eyes and smirked at me.

"Okay, see you then" she smiled at me then Jake, it was the most amazing sight i'd ever seen, it made my heart jump, but then she left... I swear I saw her hesitate but I passed it off as me just wishing she did.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me how am I supposed to get you off my mind, when you know I really couldn't even if I tried."

- Mitchel Musso

* * *

**Mark POV ***

I must have been staring at the door for minutes after she left, lost in my thoughts.

It was while I was doing this I realized I didn't even get her name.

Jake's hand waving in front of my face brought me back to reality.

"Hello… Hey! Mark…"  
"Did you have a nice nap little one?" he shouted in my face, looking rather amused.  
"What's her name?" I asked out of the blue.

"What? Oh… the girl that was just here? That's Bella, known her almost as long as I've known you." He said playfully punching my shoulder.

Bella. Bella, that was the name of the woman I would spend forever with…

If she wanted me too.

I didn't like the way he said he name, somewhat protective, it annoyed me he thought I could even think bad things of her. But there was that other edge to his voice… loving? Did he have feelings for her? More importantly did she have feelings for him?  
"Are you… together?"  
"Me and Bella?"  
"Yer Bella." I loved that name. It suited her. Bella, beautiful in Italian.

"Oh, well no… I... She's my best friend, but it never goes any further than that for her."  
Relief washed though me and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
"But, it does go further for you?"  
He sighed and muttered something like we should probably get going…

I could tell there was something there for him but he said she only thought of him as a friend, and suddenly I was ecstatic…

"God, what is with you today, you seriously need to work on your concentration." I hadn't even noticed he'd been talking.

"What? Sorry I was out of it, just need more sleep I guess. What did you say?"

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I said Billy wants us to carry the wood round for the bonfire tomorrow night, Quil and Jared have already started."

"Sure, sure, lets go." I still couldn't focus. Thinking about her was all I wanted to do.

Jake was by the door already.  
"Come on boy, come on… If you help I'll by you a blanky…" he said laughing and clapping his hands together mockingly.

"I wasn't napping!" I growled.

"If you say so pumpkin." He said chuckling as he strolled out the garage.

I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door.

But once again my thoughts drifted to Bella and tomorrow's dinner…  
I moved automatically, my head was in the clouds.

Bella…

**Bella POV ***

The ride home was freezing, the heater was broken and it took a few tries to get the truck going, maybe I'll ask Jake to take a look. He always was good at fixing things… objects… people… whatever they need he would do it. I sighed thinking how good he had been to me when Edward left.

I made Charlie dinner and just in time he wandered through the door, hanging his coat and belt up on the way into the kitchen.

We talked about his day at the station, my time at the Cullen's and my stop at Jacob's on the way home.

His face lit up at the mention of Jake, I mentioned that Mark was staying with them but only brushed the subject, it made me uncomfortable how my mind would keep wandering back to him, how it was just as strong a feeling as when I first laid eyes on Edward.

We finished up dinner and I cleared away the plates and washed up while Charlie grabbed a beer from the fridge, leaned against the counter and called Colin to plan fishing this weekend.

By the time I finished he was still on the phone.

"Dad, I think I'm just going to bed early."  
He just nodded and raised is beer in acknowledgement.

I knew Edward would be waiting for me upstairs and I was keen to see him.

I took the stairs two at a time and stumbled though the door, two strong arms shot out and caught me before I was any where near the ground.

I just straightened up and laughed quietly at my own clumsiness shutting the door behind me.

"Hey"

He was already gone and lounging on my bed one leg hanging off and his hands behind his head.

"Hi there" he smiled at me.

Suddenly his face dropped and his expression became awkward.  
"How's… Jacob?"

"Oh" I wasn't expecting him to ask.

"He's …fine, his cousins staying with him at the moment. Their coming over for dinner tomorrow night with Billy." I said dismissively, hoping to just get over the subject of Mark.

"His cousin? And is he… a werewolf as well? or… it is it a girl?"  
"No, he's a werewolf as well" I said quickly.  
"Well anyway, enough of werewolves. I missed you." He said straightening up to lean against the headboard.

I walked over and collapsed onto the bed sprawled out, he laughed and I looked up to see him leaning over me he looked upside down from here.

"Tired then?" he asked smiling  
"Mmmm" I exhaled and closed my eyes.

"Shouldn't you go get changed before you go to sleep? Jeans can't be comfortable."

"Fine" I huffed and dragged my self into the bathroom. I heard him chuckle as I walked out the room.

I got changed into a tank top and my flannel pyjama bottoms, brushed my teeth and washed before heading back to my room.

I shut the door and sat in between his legs, my back against his chest and his back against the headboard of my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I let my head rest back onto his chest. I sighed content while he drew loose circles on my bare shoulder.  
"What are you thinking Bella? It's kills me not to know."  
He had started trailing kisses across the back of my neck now.  
"Just how good that feels."  
He chuckled in my ear and his icy breath made me shiver, not a bad shiver, in a good way. In a great way.

* * *

**Longest one yet - review :)**

**x**


	5. Author's Note Poll

**Oh and there's a poll on my profile to do with this story so…  
have a look. :)**

**x**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
